Tus deseos son órdenes para mí
by fuxefuxe
Summary: Un borracho Isaka-san interrumpe la cita de Misaki y Usagi-san...¿Qué pensara Asahina de todo esto? Asahina x Isaka. LEMON. One-shot.


Ya era la tercera copa y ese maldito Asahina todavía no había aparecido.

Había tenido un día horrible en la editorial; tenía dos fechas de entrega casi encima y aún por encima el nuevo becario era un desastre. El resto de la semana no había sido precisamente mejor, se había tirado toda la semana haciéndole la rosca al maldito Fukami-sensei para que renovara el contrato y no se fuera a otra editorial y si algo había más cansino que sus libros, era el propio Fukami-sensei…

Lo peor, sin embargo, es que hacía casi más de dos semanas que no podía tener una conversación decente con Asahina. Su padre lo había tenido haciendo de recadero durante casi un mes y por supuesto ese tonto de Asahina era incapaz de decirle que no. Ni siquiera iba a dormir a casa, muchas veces solo paraba para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, así que hoy, cuando lo vio cinco minutos en la oficina, le hizo prometer que esa noche cenarían juntos en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Ya habían pasado más de 2 horas de la hora de encuentro y para colmo los cacahuetes se habían terminado…

--"Maldita sea, me siento como un pasmarote sentado aquí solo bebiendo"- pensó Isaka para sí- "Podría haberme llamado para decirme que iba a tardar, así le habría esperado en la barra y no aquí en la mesa…"

En ese momento vio entrar a Akihiko con un joven de ojos verdes, pero ellos no repararon en su presencia. Acto seguido se metieron en uno de los reservados.

--"¿Será ese el nuevo juguete de Akihiko? Pensaba que le iban los de tipo serio y trabajador, no los jóvenes inocentes, aunque he de reconocer que es mono…"

--"Demonios, todo el mundo está disfrutando mientras yo estoy aquí más solo que un perro…". De un solo trago apuró lo poco que quedaba de su whisky.

-- ¡Camarero!, otra de lo mismo.

Mientras esperaba la siguiente copa, volvió a mirar el móvil, por si había algún mensaje de Asahina, pero el aparato seguía en silencio.

--Aquí tiene señor, whisky solo con hielo.

--Gracias. Apuró medio vaso de un trago y notó cómo su irritación iba en aumento.

Lo peor de las dos últimas semanas no había sido el no poder ver a Asahina, si no que en todo ese tiempo no había recibido ni una sola llamada ni un mensaje. Además siempre que llamaba él, Asahina lo despachaba con monosílabos y enseguida colgaba. ¿Es que acaso no lo echaba de menos? Está claro que el trabajo es el trabajo, pero el tono frío y distante con que le había contestado le había dolido. No entendía esa frialdad.

Él, en cambio, se moría de ganas de oír la voz de Asahina, echaba muchísimo de menos la charla insustancial sobre los acontecimientos del día; si simplemente pudiera hablar 10 minutos por la noche con él, no se habría sentido tan solo esas 2 semanas... En situaciones como esta quedaba patente la diferencia de caracteres entre Asahina y él. A pesar de que llevaban juntos más de 10 años, a veces sentía que al secretario le daba igual poder pasar tiempo juntos y no era dado a las manifestaciones abiertas de cariño. Él, por el contrario, estaría todo el día colgado de su amante, aunque por otro lado tampoco se permitía muchas efusiones porque evidentemente su orgullo no se lo consentía. Eso es, él era el heredero del grupo Isaka y Asahina no era más que un simple empleado, debería estar agradecido de que estuviera a su lado y debería colmarlo de atenciones ¿Por qué tendría que rebajarse? Por el contrario, en vez de eso, le tuvo que rogar para que tuviera una cita con él y ya llegaba 2 horas y media tarde.

Irritado, bebió otro largo trago y echó mano de los cacahuetes. "¡Maldita sea! Me había olvidado que se habían terminado. ¿Se puede saber en qué esta pensando el inútil del camarero? Me va a oír…"

Justo cuando iba a dejarle claras 4 cosas a ese estúpido camarero, entró Asahina por la puerta.

--"Ahí está. Y viene tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Maldita sea, eso me cabrea aún más."

--Hola. Lamento el retraso, pero hubo un problema de última hora.

--Podías haberme mandado un mensaje o haberme llamado para decir que te ibas a retrasar.

--Pensé que me daba tiempo y luego creí que lo mejor era terminar cuanto antes. ¿Pedimos ya?

La sangre de Isaka hirvió y le entraron ganas de estrangularlo allí mismo. En ese momento se acordó de Akihiko y su pequeña compañía y una idea surgió en su mente.

--Se me han pasado las ganas de cenar. Además, me he comido tantos cacahuetes que no tengo hambre. Lo mejor será que nos marchemos.

--Como quieras, al fin y al cabo fuiste tú el que propuso venir a cenar aquí.

--"Maldito sea, parece que lo diga para cabrearme aún más"- Sí bueno, pero después de dos horas de espera ya se me ha pasado el apetito. ¡Ah! Antes de irnos me gustaría saludar a Akihiko; antes lo vi entrar en uno de los reservados muy bien acompañado…

--Entonces no creo que debieras molestarlo.

--No veo por qué debería molestarse, simplemente lo voy a saludar.

Diciendo eso se levanta apresuradamente y da un pequeño traspiés.

--¿Estás bien? ¿Cuántas copas te has tomado?

--No es de tu incumbencia. Además, ¿de quién crees que es la culpa?

Enfadado, le da la espalda a Asahina y se dirige al reservado donde estaba Akihiko.

--¡Buenas noches! Pero qué bien acompañados estamos ¿eh? ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

--¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-contesta un irritado Usagi-san- Creo recordar que todavía me quedan 3 semanas para la fecha de entrega y además es mi tiempo libre y estoy con alguien, así que agradecería que me dejaras en paz.

--¡Qué bienvenida tan fría para tu amigo de la infancia!

--Tú y yo no somos amigos.

--Pero soy amigo de la infancia de tu hermano mayor así que técnicamente eso nos hace amigos de la infancia.

--No lo creo.

--¡Ah! No deberías ser tan cruel conmigo, tengo un corazón frágil-dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Usagi-san-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas resistirte? Tengo muchas ganas de que seas al fin mío.

--Déjalo de una vez, vas a conseguir que me enfade de verdad.

--¡Qué pena! Con lo mono que eras cuando eras pequeño, tu yo actual no es tan apetitoso, ¡qué decepción!

--Tenéis que disculparle- interviene Asahina- está un poco borracho y no sabe lo que dice…

--Pues llévatelo de aquí antes de que pase algo- contesta Usagi-san.

--Muy bien, no hace falta que os pongáis así, ya me voy. Pero recuerda lo que te acabo de decir Akihiko, te estaré esperando…

--¡Bah!

--Por favor Isaka-san, deje de molestar a Usami-sensei, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa, ha bebido demasiado-dice Asahina cogiéndolo del brazo y sacándolo a rastras del reservado.

--¡Suéltame! ¡No necesito que me lleves!

--Está bien, pero por favor métase ya en el coche.

--"¡Será maldito! Le he tirado los trastos a Akihiko delante de sus narices y no se molesta en lo más mínimo"- ¡Deja de comportarte como si fueras mi niñera, no lo soporto!- gritó Isaka- ¡Está claro que no te importo en absoluto!- dijo mientras se metía en el coche dando un portazo.

Asahina no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a montarse en el coche y ponerlo en marcha.

El viaje hasta el apartamento se hizo en un total silencio. Isaka estaba que echaba chispas, pero su orgullo le impedía decir nada más de lo que ya había dicho. Una vez en casa, se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo de mala manera y dándole la espalda a Asahina le espetó: ¡Buenas noches! ¡Me voy a la cama!

Entonces, súbitamente, Asahina lo cogió del brazo, obligándole a darse la vuelta, al mismo tiempo que lo besaba salvajemente. Sorprendido, Isaka intentó zafarse, pero Asahina lo empujó violentamente contra la pared, sujetándole los brazos.

Inmovilizado, confuso y sin aliento, Isaka sentía cómo el enfado y la frustración que había sentido a lo largo de esas 2 semanas se diluían en la dolorosa necesidad de dejarse llevar por el calor del cuerpo de Asahina. Pero un simple beso no era suficiente, se sentía herido en su orgullo y no iba a dejarse llevar. Colérico, mordió los labios de Asahina hasta que sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre. Sin embargo, Asahina no interrumpió el beso, si no que le agarró por el pelo obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a invadir su boca con su lengua. No fue un beso agradable, estaba lleno de furia y reproches, pero curiosamente, por todo ello, era extrañamente excitante.

Finalmente Asahina rompió el beso y los dos amantes se miraron, jadeantes.

--¡Maldito seas! ¡Déjame!

--¿Ya te rindes tan pronto? –sonrió irónicamente Asahina- Lo único que estoy haciendo es contestar a tu desafío.

--¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

--¡Sí que lo sabes! ¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías cuando te pusiste a flirtear con Usami-sensei?

--¡No estaba flirteando!

--¡Oh, sí que flirteabas! No sé qué pretendías exactamente pero voy a hacer que no se te ocurra hacer algo así nunca más.

Diciendo esto, lo cogió en volandas y lo llevó a la habitación donde lo soltó bruscamente en la cama. Con movimientos irritados se empezó a quitar la chaqueta y la corbata.

--¡No sé en qué estás pensando ahora mismo, pero maldita sea si pienso seguirte el juego!-gritó Isaka- ¡Además, no tienes ningún derecho a ponerte así!

--¿Que no tengo ningún derecho? Te dejo durante 2 semanas y ya se te meten ideas raras en esa cabecita-terminó de quitarse la camisa- Voy a enseñarte a quien perteneces…

Subió a la cama y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Isaka al tiempo que lo volvía a besar exigentemente. Mientras, sus manos le despojaron de la chaqueta y le desabrocharon los pantalones.

Isaka odiaba la sensación de indefensión que le invadía. Asahina lo manejaba como si fuera un pelele y eso, su orgullo no lo podía consentir. Sus uñas se clavaron en los brazos desnudos, intentando en vano zafarse de su abrazo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se cerraran más estrechamente en torno a él. Apartó bruscamente la cabeza.

--¡No!- gritó- ¡Déjame!

Asahina le tomó la cara y le obligó a aceptar el beso, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el cinturón. Después le cogió las dos manos y se las ató con el mismo.

--¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

--Este es tu castigo por provocarme. Lo siento mucho pero hoy no puedo permitir que te escaquees y tus manos francamente me molestan, así que lo mejor es quitarlas de en medio.

--¡Déjate de bromas! ¡Desátame ahora mismo!

--Por lo visto aún no entiendes que voy muy en serio, voy a tener que esforzarme más…

Tras decir esto le abrió la camisa de un tirón, saltando los botones por los aires.

--¡Maldito seas! ¡Era mi camisa favorita!

--Sinceramente, la camisa me importa un bledo ahora mismo-dijo Asahina acariciando su torso- Hoy-continuó- te mereces un castigo…

Isaka estaba sorprendido ante la reacción del secretario. Jamás lo había visto tan agresivo. Siempre que habían hecho el amor lo había tratado de con dulzura y delicadeza, no obstante hoy sus ojos estaban llenos de furia.

--"No entiendo su reacción. Durante 2 semanas me ha tratado como si no existiera y ahora se comporta como si él fuera el agraviado, ¡me saca de mis casillas!"

--¿¿¿Acaso te crees que TÚ tienes derecho a castigarme a MÍ???¡Ni en tus mejores sueños!- gritó Isaka al tiempo que intentaba propinarle una patada.

Pero Asahina consiguió bloquearla y aprovechó para quitarle los pantalones y los boxers.

--No deberías ser tan tímido- sonrió- Si querías que te quitara los pantalones sólo tenías que pedirlo.

--¡No tiene gracia! ¡Me las pagarás!

--No creo que estés en la mejor posición para amenazarme-dijo quitándose los pantalones y los boxers-Voy a tener que hacer algo con esa boca tuya…

En ese momento Isaka intentó saltar de la cama pero Asahina lo cogió por un brazo y utilizando el peso de su cuerpo lo aprisionó contra el colchón al mismo tiempo que lo besaba con ansia; su lengua inflamada exploraba toda su boca como si estuviera sedienta. Isaka notaba cómo su determinación y su orgullo empezaban a derretirse ante la pasión de Asahina. Inconscientemente empezó a retribuir el beso y sintió como sus piernas se negaban a obedecerle, quizás debido a la calidez que firmemente se apretaba contra ellas. Mientras tanto, las manos de Asahina se dedicaban a acariciar y excitar sus pezones haciendo que de su boca escapase un gemido involuntario de placer. Esto hizo que de algún modo recuperara la consciencia y reuniendo los pequeños jirones de orgullo que aún le quedaban intentó resistirse empujando a Asahina con las manos atadas.

--¿Todavía te resistes aun cuando aquí abajo lo estás disfrutando?-dijo acariciando su pene.

--¡No!-gritó Isaka, sintiendo como el rubor bañaba sus mejillas.

--¿No? Pues yo creo que a él le gusta…Sus manos empezaron a masajearlo rítmicamente.

--¡Ahn!...Basta…… ya…

--No he hecho más que empezar- dijo con una mirada irónica. Acto seguido se inclinó y empezó a lamerle suavemente un pezón sin dejar de acariciarle el pene mientras que con la mano libre le acariciaba el otro pezón, alternando las atenciones entre los dos.

Isaka intentó en vano aferrarse a su enfado pero tuvo que rendirse. Sus pensamientos eran inconexos y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el inmenso placer que recorría su cuerpo como oleadas de fuego. Le parecía ser consciente de cada centímetro de su piel, jamás su cuerpo se había sentido tan vívido.

Quizás era por esa repentina sensibilidad, pero le parecía sentir la enorme pasión que embargaba a Asahina como relámpagos a través de su piel. No sólo pasión, había también frustración, ansiedad, lujuria…esas emociones de Asahina atravesaban su cuerpo y se reflejaban en las emociones del propio Isaka, aumentando su deseo y su placer hasta límites dolorosos. Rendido, totalmente embebido en sus sensaciones, empezó a gemir desvergonzadamente.

Asahina entonces abandonó los erectos pezones y comenzó a descender por el abdomen dibujando cada recoveco con su lengua. Siguió descendiendo y dio un rodeo por la cadera, acariciando la suave piel ora con los labios ora con la lengua, regodeándose en cada centímetro de piel. Continuando el descenso llegó hasta la rodilla, donde inició el ascenso, pero esta vez por la cara interna, allí donde la piel es más suave.

Isaka podía sentir el cálido aliento quemándole la piel, la boca de Asahina cada vez más cerca de su pene. Totalmente abandonado al éxtasis, relajó las piernas en una suerte de invitación queda; en cambio Asahina contestó pegándole un pequeño mordisco allí donde la piel era más sensible, provocando un asombrado grito de placer por parte de Isaka. Éste ya no sabía a qué atenerse, ya no sabía distinguir el dolor del placer, ambas sensaciones parecían fundirse en una sensación totalmente nueva que lo dominaba por completo. Su mente estaba en blanco, totalmente incapaz de formular una sola palabra, un solo pensamiento: era puro instinto animal.

Perdido todo rastro de razón, el cuerpo de Isaka empezó a temblar, suplicando por más. Sólo entonces, Asahina abandonó la suave piel del muslo y centró su atención en el erecto pene, aceptándolo en su boca. Isaka se arqueó salvajemente, agarrando la cabeza de Asahina. Emitió un gemido animal al mismo tiempo que movía las caderas al compás de la boca de Asahina. Éste, empezó a juguetear con la suave piel del ano, introduciendo un dedo con suavidad pero sin titubear.

El aire estaba cargado de gemidos y sonidos húmedos. En la cama, Asahina ya había introducido otros dos dedos y estaba masajeando descaradamente el punto de placer de Isaka, que incapaz de aguantar un segundo más, se derramó en la boca de su amante.

Súbitamente su cuerpo se volvió pesado y aunque acababa de correrse, Isaka todavía sentía esa pulsión animal galopando por sus venas. Vio cómo Asahina le daba la vuelta y lo ponía a cuatro patas como si eso no fuera con él, hasta que el secretario lo penetró. Sólo entonces su cuerpo pareció despertar del limbo en el que se encontraba. El dolor lo embargó, parecía recorrerle toda la columna vertebral y llegar hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Emitió un gemido gutural al mismo tiempo que mordía la sábana, intentando paliar así el dolor.

Esto pareció darle nuevos bríos a la bestia que le carcomía las entrañas. De nuevo comenzó a gemir como un animal en celo, moviendo las caderas con cada envión de Asahina, que lo penetraba sin piedad. No estaba siendo amable pero tampoco cruel; lo embestía con rudeza, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo le acariciaba el pene con suavidad, casi con gentileza. Estas caricias tan diferentes lo exacerbaron todavía más; arañó con fuerza las sábanas al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda como un gato desperezándose, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía lujuriosamente. Sintió como el calor de su vientre se acentuaba hasta el punto de no retorno y…

--¡Ah no! Esto es un castigo ¿recuerdas?-susurró Asahina a su oído, mientras le apretaba la base del pene-Te dije que te iba a demostrar a quién pertenecías…Así que hasta que me lo digas, no dejaré que te corras…

--¡N…o…! ¡Ah!

--Yo puedo quedarme así todo el tiempo que quieras…-dijo moviéndose perezosamente dentro de Isaka-Pensándolo bien…..es una idea muy …..agradable…..

--¡Ah…mm …Haaa…! Por … favor….

--No es un mal comienzo… pero….no es eso….lo que quiero oír…

--Nnn…te pertenezco… - susurró quedamente Isaka.

--¿Cómo? No te he oído…

-- ¡¡¡¡Soy tuyo!!!! - gritó.

--¿Ves como podías? Ahora lo prometido es deuda…

Diciendo esto Asahina lo soltó y aumentó la fuerza y la rapidez de las embestidas, llenándolo completamente con cada envite. Eso era demasiado, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al mismo tiempo que se corría entre espasmos.

--No…seas tan exagerado……-dijo Asahina-maldición……. ¡Ah!

Todavía corriéndose, Isaka sintió cómo algo caliente se derramaba dentro de él, haciendo que el placer que sentía se intensificara aún más. Finalmente, cuando sus espasmos se calmaron, se derrumbó sobre el colchón, totalmente exhausto.

Asahina entonces se retiró suavemente de él y le desató las manos. Isaka solo atinó a mirarlo, demasiado cansado como para decir nada.

--Lo siento…yo…no sé qué me ha pasado…

Isaka se sentó en la cama frotándose las muñecas.

--¡A buenas horas! ¡Ya me dirás cómo explico yo estas marcas mañana en la oficina!

--Lo siento, no pretendía hacerte daño…es sólo que llevaba más de 2 semanas sin verte y cuando al fin te veo le dijiste aquello a Usami-sensei y…y lo vi todo rojo… ¿Son muy profundas las marcas?

--No, pero dudo que se me pasen para mañana por la mañana…

--No sé en qué estaba pensando…no tengo disculpa…

Asahina estaba sentado en la cama dándole la espalda a Isaka, con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Isaka no pudo evitar reparar en los hombros caídos y el aire de tristeza que emanaba de su amante y sintió una punzada de culpa, lo había pasado muy mal esas últimas semanas pero no soportaba ver tan abatido al secretario.

--Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir en el sofá y que te deje descansar…

De repente, Isaka lo abrazó por detrás.

--Desde luego, no sé dónde tendrías la cabeza…porque si la hubieras tenido aquí te habrías dado cuenta de que me lo pasé muy bien…

Asahina por fin se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, para ver sorprendido que Isaka estaba rojo como un tomate.

--Pero no te confundas, vas a tener que compensarme por la vergüenza y las bromas que voy a tener que soportar mañana en la oficina…

Asahina sonrió y le tomó una mano, besando dulcemente allí donde el cinturón había dejado las marcas.

--Me parece justo…¿Qué te parece si empiezo ahora?

--¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? ¿Es que te quedaste con ganas?

--Eso fueron celos…lo que yo quiero ahora es hacerte el amor…-dijo al tiempo que lo besaba suavemente en los labios.

Isaka sintió cómo se ponía rojo hasta las orejas al mismo tiempo que su corazón se ponía a latir salvajemente.

--Está bien, pero no te pases…

--No te preocupes, te trataré como te mereces-dijo cogiéndole las manos y besándoselas gentilmente. Luego lo besó suavemente, acariciando sus labios lentamente, atrayéndolo hacia sí, acariciándole el torso por debajo de la maltrecha camisa.

--También vas a tener que compensarme por la camisa, era una de mis favoritas.

--Está bien, te compraré otra igual, aunque creo que ahora mismo está de más ¿verdad?-con suavidad terminó de quitarle la camisa, mientras sus labios besaban su cuello.

--Mmm-Isaka empezó a sentir cómo el placer lo invadía cálidamente. Asahina lo empujó suavemente hasta recostarlo en la cama, volviendo a besarlo suavemente. Sus bocas se abrieron y sus lenguas se enzarzaron delicadamente. Se abrazaron con fuerza, sus piernas entrelazadas, sintiendo su excitación entre los dos. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más profundo y sus respiraciones más entrecortadas. Las manos de Asahina recorrían gentilmente los brazos y el torso del editor mientras que Isaka se regodeaba en la suave piel de la espalda de su secretario.

Las manos de Asahina al fin alcanzaron los pezones y se dedicaron a retorcerlos con suavidad, consiguiendo que se pusieran erectos. Isaka entonces no pudo evitar que un gemido de placer se escapara de sus labios. Excitado, acarició con su lengua el interior de los labios de Asahina, al tiempo que inconscientemente se frotaba contra sus caderas.

--Me estás volviendo loco-jadeó Asahina.

--Bueno, te lo tienes merecido-dijo sonriendo malévolamente Isaka.

--Jajajaja…tienes razón, no tengo derecho a quejarme-dijo besándole Asahina. Sus labios empezaron a bajar por su cuello mientras que dibujaba en sinuoso camino con su lengua. Isaka le cogió la cabeza y le acarició los cabellos y suavemente dirigió la cabeza hacia sus pezones. Sin mediar palabra, Asahina empezó a acariciarlos con los labios al principio, con la lengua después, terminando con un suave mordisco.

--¡Ah! ¡Para, para!

--¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño?

--Al contrario, me ha gustado mucho…pero quiero otra cosa…-dijo Isaka mientras deslizó su mano entre los dos cuerpos, allí donde el calor era más apremiante y juntando sus penes empezó a masajearlos conjuntamente.

--¿No prefieres que te lo haga solo a ti? No me importa no llegar…

--No seas tonto, quiero sentirte contra mí…

--Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi señor-dijo Asahina sonriente.

--Como debe ser- dijo Isaka sonriendo también.

Se volvieron a besar, mientras sus caderas se movían al compás. Sus respiraciones cada vez eran más irregulares y poco a poco Isaka sintió como el deseo se hacía insoportable…

--¡Ah!...Sigue…Sigue…Necesito más-jadeó suplicante.

--¿Estás seguro?

--Sí, necesito sentirte…

Suavemente, los dedos de Asahina buscaron la entrada y empezaron a dilatarla gentilmente.

--¡Ah! Ya es suficiente…hazlo de una vez…

--Esta noche acabas conmigo…

Sin más demora se situó encima y lo penetró despacio, disfrutando centímetro a centímetro, sintiendo cómo la carne se abría para aceptarlo. Isaka echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo de placer, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas cobraban vida propia.

--Nunca me cansaré de mirarte…-musitó Asahina, sonriendo dulcemente, con los ojos llenos de amor.

--¡Tonto! ¡Vas a hacer que me sonroje!-protestó Isaka.

--Jaja…ya estás rojo hasta las orejas

--¡Tonto! ¡Imbécil!

Asahina no contestó, le dedicó un mirada embelesada y comenzó a moverse perezosamente, primero en círculos luego variando la profundidad de las embestidas, como si no quisiera dejar un solo rincón sin explorar…Isaka no pudo más que dejarse llevar, embargado totalmente por el placer. Sin embargo, el placer que sentía ahora era totalmente diferente al de la otra vez. Aquel había sido placer salvaje, animal; excitante pero agotador; en cambio, el placer que sentía ahora era cálido y suave, le hacía sentirse completo.

Asahina empezó a acariciarle suavemente, sincronizando el masaje con los envites, aumentando ligeramente la velocidad, pero no demasiado. La otra vez se había dejado llevar por sus más bajos instintos; esta vez quería demostrarle a Isaka lo mucho que significaba para él. Sin embargo, no podría aguantar mucho más; la forma en que se movía, sus gemidos, la forma en la que parecía no querer dejarlo ir…Todo eso estaba haciendo que estuviera ya al límite.

--Si sigues moviéndote así, no aguantaré mucho más…

--De…de todas formas…yo ¡ah!...nnnn…yo ya no puedo más…¡Ah!- Isaka empezó a temblar notando el inminente orgasmo e inconscientemente se abrazó a Asahina al tiempo que susurraba- Kaoru…Kaoru…

--Ryuichiro…

Y así, abrazándose, llamándose por sus nombres, se fundieron en un estremecido y cálido abrazo.

Momentos después, estando los dos abrazados disfrutando del calor del otro, Isaka suspira satisfecho:

-- De todas formas, podrías haberme llamado o mandado algún mensaje en estas dos semanas…

--¿Cómo?

--¿Cómo que cómo?-se sienta irritado en la cama- ¡Durante dos semanas no he sabido nada de ti ¡¡Llegué a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí!

--¿Pero no fuiste tú el que me dijo que durante estas 2 semanas no querías saber nada de mí, que tenías mucho trabajo?

--¿Cuándo dije yo eso?

--Hace tres semanas, cuando en la oficina había todo ese follón porque se habían perdido 2 manuscritos que tenían que estar ya en impresión…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX----------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si a Isaka le preguntaran cuál había sido el peor día de su vida, estaba seguro que contestaría sin dudarlo: ¡Hoy!

El día había empezado como todos los demás; Akihiko no había cumplido con su fecha de entrega (otra vez) y para colmo se había ido de viaje a pescar algas. El contrato de Fukami-sensei expiraba en 2 semanas y el escritor súbitamente había decidido cambiar todas las claúsulas de su contrato bajo la amenaza de irse a otra editorial. Nada del otro mundo.

Los problemas empezaron cuando se enteraron que la última remesa del cómic estrella de la editorial, tenía las páginas desordenadas y había que volver a encuadernarlo. Cuando parecía que ya nada podía ir peor, la ley de Murphy entró en acción: Se habían perdido 2 manuscritos que tendrían que estar ya en imprenta y tenía que buscarlos mientras hacía de niñera de del par de nuevos escritores que le habían asignado; eran tan ineptos que casi le preguntaban cuándo era el mejor momento para ir al baño…

Como guinda del pastel, estaba el nuevo becario, que no se enteraba de nada y cuya mera visión lo ponía de los nervios porque parecía que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento. Aún por encima sus compañeros de trabajo eran la mayoría unos inútiles que se dedicaban a hablar mal de él a sus espaldas, pero luego no eran capaces de resolver nada por sí solos.

Así que, sí, seguramente hoy fuera el peor día de la vida de Isaka, pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar, tenía que resolver todo eso fuera como fuera.

Mientras estaba sumido en esos negros pensamientos, llegó Asahina seguido del becario:

--Señor aquí le traigo el café con leche…

--¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que yo tomo café solo? ¡Ya me estás trayendo otro!

--L-lo siento señor…

--¡Espabila! ¡Vamos!

--¡Sí!

--No deberías ser tan duro con él, sólo lleva 2 semanas aquí

--¿Acaso 2 semanas no son más que suficientes para saber cómo tomo el café?

--Ya sé todo el lío que hay montado, pero el becario no tiene la culpa.

--¡Ya lo sé! ¿Vale? Es más, puestos a buscar culpables seguramente tú serías uno de ellos. Si en vez de andar de recadero de mi padre, estuvieras aquí, que es donde debes estar, no se habrían extraviado los manuscritos.

--Ya sabes que no podía decirle que no a tu padre…

--¡Claro, eres su perrito faldero!

--Por lo pronto, tengo 3 horas libres así que me voy a ir a hablar con los escritores a ver si pudieran darme una copia de los manuscritos perdidos- dijo Asahina abriendo la puerta-¿Qué te parece si hoy por la noche quedamos después del trabajo y salimos a cenar fuera? Así te relajarías y desconectarías.

--¡Maldita sea! ¿Con todo este montón de trabajo y a ti lo único que se te ocurre es hablar de una cita? ¡Desaparece de mi vista! ¡Es más! ¡No quiero volver a saber de ti hasta que renueve el contrato de Fukami-sensei!

--Está bien, tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

--¡Fuera!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

--"¡Maldición! Tuve tanto trabajo esa semana que me había olvidado por completo de esa conversación" ¿Fue por eso que no parabas por casa y no me llamabas?-preguntó Isaka.

--Claro, ¿por qué si no podría ser?

--¡Eres un tonto! ¡Deberías haberte dado cuenta que no hablaba en serio!

--Ya te lo dije, tus deseos son órdenes para mí; siempre he satisfecho todos tus deseos; por eso, cuando me dijiste que no querías saber nada de mí hasta renovar el contrato de Fukami-sensei, lo hice sin planteármelo. Pero nunca pensé que me resultaría tan difícil el hecho de no poder verte en todo ese tiempo. Por eso no te llamé y no contestaba tus llamadas, porque si oía tu voz sabía que no sería capaz de aguantar. De todas formas, me gustaría que a partir de ahora no me volvieras a pedir algo así. No quiero que cosas como las de hoy vuelvan a pasar.

--¡Está bien! Pero tú también tienes que prometerme que si tenemos que separarnos otra vez por cuestiones de trabajo, al menos me llamarás.

--¿Incluso si me tiras un libro a la cabeza?

--¿Cuándo te tiré yo un libro a la cabeza?

--Cuando me iba, aparte de soltarme unas cuantas lindezas me tiraste un libro a la cabeza. Creo que era uno de cocina de tapa dura, además.

--o_o¿ "¡Tampoco me acuerdo de eso!" ¿Y te di?

--No, siempre he tenido buenos reflejos. Por desgracia el becario no lo vio venir y le dio en toda la nariz, pero lo peor fue que se tiró el café por encima y se quemó.

--"¿Será por eso que me mira con esa cara aterrorizada?" "¡Demonios! Tengo que hacer algo con esos raptos de cólera." "¡Decidido! mañana me apunto a yoga."


End file.
